


Newborn

by Strato_Fall007



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Bumblebee, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformer Sparklings, carrier optimus, sire megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strato_Fall007/pseuds/Strato_Fall007
Summary: With the arrival of his sparkling, Megatron has to ask himself a terrifying question. Will he be a good sire? The only way to answer that is by meeting his newborn child.This is basically just an excuse to write a fluff filled fic involving Megatron and Optimus being married and having a baby, by the way this is an AU and their sparkling is Bumblebee because it's my dumb AU and I make the rules.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Megatron (Transformers), Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Orion Pax, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Newborn

Megatron paced outside in the waiting room, a calm day had sooned turned into chaos as Orion quickly complained of some aches and pain which soon turned to unbearable contractions and his water breaking. After a quick and panicked trip to the hospital, Megatron was quickly ushered into the waiting room while they tended to his spouse.

Time felt like it slowed down and he felt like he had been in the bleak, white waiting room for years. Bots passing by stared at him nervously, he knew the look on his face could kill a bot if he truly focused but he was far too concerned about his mate.

He could only imagine the amount of pain Orion was in at the moment, Megatron had known countless forms of pain due to all his fights in the gladiator arena but he couldn’t imagine what labor felt like, all forms of pain he knew came from some exterior force, not something on the inside.

Megatron almost felt guilty for doing this to his spouse, even though he knew they both wanted a sparkling. If he had known that Orion would be in this much pain just to have their child, he might’ve reconsidered in the past.

The thought of their soon to be child made him pause, knowing that he was in the heat of the moment, all of his fears were coming to life. And his biggest fear was a terrifying question, would he be a good sire? Megatron never grew up with any caretakers to speak of, the only thing that could count as a sire or carrier for him would be the numerous miners that helped him in his job as he grew up.

It was a depressing thing to realize, Megatron had never really seen any examples of a healthy, parental caretaker which meant he had little to no knowledge of the basics of childcare. Sure, he had read books and such during Orion’s pregnancy but what good was knowledge when you had no idea how to execute it.

He was even paranoid that he was feeling wrong about this whole ordeal, most other caretakers spoke of how they were so excited to have their sparkling but here he was fearing the worst, not a sliver of joy in his spark. What if he didn’t even love his sparkling? What if there was something wrong with his parental coding and this was how they were going to find out?

He didn’t want to be a bad caretaker but all these paranoid scenarios were crawling up his back strut and implanting themselves into his brain module, it was becoming nothing but noise for Megatron as he drowned in his sea of thoughts with not a life saver in sight for the grey bot.

Everything went quiet and still for him as a nervous nurse peaked their head out from the door to call him in.

“Um, sir? The sparkling has been delivered and it’s a healthy boy!” The nurse said with a hesitant smile.

It felt like all of Megatron’s fears were being tested on him as he made his way into the delivery room, all the nurses rushed out to give the two parents privacy and were careful not to touch the large gladiator as they exited the room.

It was a peaceful sight, Orion on the hospital bed looking tired but content as he stared down in adoration at the bundle in his arms. Megatron couldn’t make out any of the infant’s features as they were hidden from sight but he was nervous to walk closer, fearing that one of his paranoid delusions would come to life.

Orion smiled when he saw his husband and beckoned him forward, Megatron took a deep breath and hesitantly approached the bed’s side as he leaned forward to get a look at the baby that was hidden by the cocoon of blankets.

Orion turned the baby to give Megatron a better viewer and Megatron felt his spark almost stop as he saw the tiny sleeping face that he now recognized as his son. The word son was running rampant in his mind as he realized this small, sleeping sparkling was a part of him, almost like an extension of himself.

He knelt down to be more eye level with his spouse and his newly born child as he stared mesmerized at the infant, he felt so many feelings rushing through his spark but none of them bad, most of them being a mix of adoration and amazement.

The tiny sparkling yawned and blinked their eyes open to reveal bright blue optics staring curiously at his sire, the tiny infant was bright yellow with black stripes and small nubs on his head that would develop into horns as he grew older.

Orion cooed at the infant, “That’s your sire.” The blue bot then turned to look at his spouse, “Do you want to hold him?” He asked.

That question made Megatron freeze, he was so nervous about something going wrong as soon as the baby was in his grasp but at the same time he felt that he didn’t want to refuse.

He nervously held the infant, treating him like he was made of glass and the slightest wrong move would break him in two. The infant stared up at Megatron and the large grey bot stared back, the small infant popped his servo into his mouth as he continued to stare mesmerized by the large, intimidating bot.

Megatron let out a small, quick chuckle at the sight of it, he felt nothing but love and adoration to the small infant he held so close to him. He also felt a need to protect the infant, like if anything were to happen to the child, he felt willing to do anything just to see them safe and sound.

“I don’t usually see you this happy on the outside, most of the time you look all scary and stoic but here you are grinning from audial to audial,” Orion smiled at the sight before him.

“I don’t know, I just. I look at him and I feel something I can’t describe, I know it’s a good feeling but I just can’t describe it,” Megatron replied as he searched for the meaning of this new emotion.

“I know, I feel it right now too,” Orion smiled at his spouse.

Megatron returned it and then turned back to his son, the sparkling had stopped suckling on their balled up fist and let out a quick sneeze that had the infant looking startled and confused by what just happened.

Both laughed to themselves at the adorable sight that just happened before them.

“So, what should we name him?” Megatron asked as he walked towards Orion and brought the infant between the two.

Orion hummed as he tried to think of an answer. The unnamed infant stared at them before his eyes drooped and he yawned as he went back to sleep.

“Lemonsweet?” He offered.

Megatron looked at him confused, “What’s a lemon?” He asked.

“Oh, just some alien fruit I heard about, it’s apparently a bright yellow color, like him,” Orion answered, gesturing to their bright yellow son.

“I like the idea but maybe not Lemonsweet, sounds kind of silly,” Megatron replied.

“Hm, what about Bumblebee?” Orion suggested.

“What’s a bumblebee?” The gladiator inquired.

“It’s apparently a tiny alien bug that’s known for being yellow with black stripes and is often talked about as being very cute and small,” Orion replied.

Megatron hummed and looked at their small infant son, he did fit the name quite well, it seemed like the perfect choice even if it was a bit of a foreign name.

Bumblebee,” Megatron mumbled the name, testing it out.

“He looks like a Bumblebee to me,” Orion said.

Megatron smiled, “I agree, I like the name,”

The gladiator handed the small infant to his husband and they smiled at their sleeping son, their little Bumblebee.

“What do you think he’ll grow up to be?” Orion asked.

“I don’t know, but whatever he wants to be, we’ll help him get there.” Megatron replied as he took his hand and gently stroked Bumblebee’s cheek so as to not awaken the sleeping sparkling.

“So hard to believe that one day he’s gonna be grown up, I mean he’s so small right now, he could fit in your hand,” Orion replied.

They paused for a minute as they took in the joy and happiness from this situation.

“Do you think I’ll be a good sire?” Megatron nervously asked.

“Megatron, a few minutes ago I saw you staring at him like he was the light of your life and you described having an absolute feeling of joy from holding him, I think you’ll do just fine as a sire,” Orion replied.


End file.
